Green Arrow
Oliver Jonas Queen[1] is Chloe Sullivan's husband as well as the billionaire owner and CEO of Queen Industries, who also serves on a team of heroes as a vigilante archer, Green Arrow. As Green Arrow, Oliver dresses in green and black and utilizes a variety of arrows and gadgets for many forms of defense. Oliver had a near life-long relationship with Lex Luthor which began with their parents Veritas meetings and continued into their time together at boarding school. He also has a complicated romantic past with Tess Mercer. When Oliver descended into depression after learning that Lionel Luthor killed his parents, he turned towards a lifestyle of women, drinking, and partying. He then again abandoned his Green Arrow duties and spent many months making the gossip pages. He eventually decided to get his life back on track, thanks to Chloe Sullivan's intervention. In 2009, Oliver Queen discussed merging Queen Industries with LuthorCorp. However, the day he was to discuss the merger with the LuthorCorp Board of Directors, every member was killed in an explosion. It is unclear how much influence or stake Oliver currently holds in the company.[citation needed] In late 2009, Oliver discovered a prostitute and street fighter named Mia Dearden. Seeing her fighting skills, Ollie took her under his wing and got her off the streets, training her in martial arts with the hope that she could be an ally for his team of metahuman superheroes. Recently, due to the frequent bad press about costumed heroes being deemed vigilantes, and to the loss of his true love Chloe, Oliver revealed to the public that he is Green Arrow to prove the media wrong and hopefully be reunited with the woman he loves. Physical AppearanceEdit http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/9/97/Smallville-2T7702-04.jpgOliver wearing a white suit in Season SixAdded by SuperBlahBlahOliver is 6'3" and 195 pounds. He has blond hair and brown eyes. Oliver had a scar in his chest in the shape of the Mark of Zod, from when he was burned by Zod's heat vision, (Sacrifice) but has the scar covered via plastic surgery. (Lazarus) http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/1/13/22034L.jpgOliver in Season TenAdded by SuperBlahBlahOliver, unlike most others, has generally kept the same appearance over the last 5 years. His hair has stayed in the same style since his first appearance in Sneeze, only sometimes it is seen grown out slightly. He is sometimes seen with an unshaven appearance, mostly when he goes on drinking binges. (Echo, Roulette) Oliver's style in clothing is somewhat similar to Lex Luthor's, as they both dress in high class business suits and dress pants and shirts which seems to be mostly green. Oliver also owns a leather jacket he sometimes wears when he's riding his motorcycle. (Rabid) http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/5/56/Isis-5.jpgThe current Green Arrow costumeAdded by SuperBlahBlahAs Green Arrow, Oliver masks his identity with a green and black leather costume. It brands a green 'G' on the belt and also has a hood and black sunglasses which contain a voice changer. His sunglasses have special electronic features, one of these features allows him to communicate with Watchtower.[citation needed] He has been seen wearing his costume in the following episodes: *Season Six - Wither, Arrow, Reunion, Rage, Justice, Combat *Season Seven - Siren *Season Eight - Odyssey, Bloodline, Bride, Bulletproof, Hex, Injustice, Doomsday *Season Nine - Roulette, Pandora, Disciple, Absolute Justice (Part 1 and Part 2), Checkmate, Sacrifice, Salvation *Season Ten - Shield, Isis, Ambush, Icarus, Collateral, Finale, Part 2 The outfit has been worn by Clark Kent on one occasion to act as cover for Oliver in Hydro in his attempt to prove Lois wrong when she suspected Oliver of being the Green Arrow. Oliver returned the favor by once wearing a very similar red and blue outfit to cover for Clark. (Identity) PersonalityEdit :"Some of us sacrifice being with the people that we really care about so that we can go make a difference." - Oliver Queen, Siren. Oliver is charismatic with an affable demeanor. Known for his wit and subtle humor, he is very easy to talk to.[2] He is in his late twenties.[3] Oliver believes that the ends justify the means, and is willing to commit crimes to achieve his goals. *'Stealing': As Green Arrow, Oliver adopts a Robin Hood-type philosophy -- he steals ill-gotten valuables from the rich and donates the proceeds anonymously to charity.[4] Clark Kent argued with him that stealing was wrong for any reason, but Oliver disagreed. *'Murder': Oliver has shown he is even willing to commit murder for the greater good or even in revenge, in stark contrast to Clark. **Oliver shot Lex Luthor and was willing to let him die, but Clark saved him with RL65. (Rage) **Oliver was also shown shooting a LuthorCorp expedition member with a potentially lethal arrow while attempting to find a missing Clark. (Odyssey) **After Oliver discovered that the Luthors were behind his parents' death, he attempted to kill Lex Luthor; he eventually succeeded. **Oliver also attempted to kill the untransformed Davis Bloome in order to eliminate Doomsday, even disabling Clark with kryptonite when he wasn't willing to go along with his plan. (Doomsday) **Oliver shot Darkseid's prophets with three arrows. (Finale, Part 2) Oliver has faced no legal consequences for murdering Lex or attempting to murder Davis. Oliver has been overcome with despondency in the past, going back and forth between a belief that his life has no purpose, and the belief that he could make a make a difference as the Green Arrow: *After his parents died, Oliver lost himself in partying, alcohol, and girls. After being wrecked on a desert island and learning archery from the natives, he decided to become the Green Arrow and fight crime in Star City. (Oliver Queen Chronicles) *After Tess Mercer told him that Lionel Luthor was behind his parent's death [5], Oliver loses hope and starts to party with girls on his private jet (Identity). Clark convinces Oliver to help him fool Jimmy Olsen into thinking that Clark isn't the Red Blue Blur; doing so reminds Oliver that being a hero is an important part of his identity. *After Oliver overpowered Clark in an attempt to kill Davis Bloome, he was overcome with guilt when Davis later killed Jimmy. He turned to gambling, drinking, and fighting in underground fight clubs to numb his pain (Savior, Roulette). He even burned his Green Arrow outfit (Rabid). He was rejected in his advances by Lois Lane and continued to spiral out of control, even attempting to commit suicide (Echo). Finally, Chloe manipulated him with a series of tests so that he could face his demons and once again become Green Arrow (Roulette). Oliver easily assumes a leadership position and, as Green Arrow, has been the leader of Smallville's version of the Justice League. He holds great concern for his team members and his friends and is willing to do whatever it takes to rescue them from harm. [6] Oliver believes that he has a duty to find people who need saving. [citation needed] Ollie is portrayed to being quite fond of female company. He cheated on Tess Mercer, and admitted to Lois Lane that he had left several girls behind, but never regretted it. Ollie's exception in his love life concerns his romantic relationship with Chloe Sullivan. She is the first woman that he has professed his love to, and is a relationship where he could be completely honest about his double life. He's also spoken about her in a prayer to his dead parents. Oliver was faithful to Chloe though she'd been missing for several months. Upon her return, Chloe and Oliver rekindled their relationship, and are now married. Ollie has also admitted that he is uncomfortable discussing Clark's alien heritage and believes that Chloe's proximity to Clark puts her in over her head. (Bloodline) Powers and AbilitiesEdit http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/5/51/Normal_605Smallville0781.jpgOliver's collection of bows and arrows in Season SevenAdded by BatteryB7http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/0/06/Green_Arrow_equip.jpgOliver's arsenal in Season TenAdded by ImperiexSeedOliver has no superhuman abilities, but he makes up for it with his extraordinary skills as an archer, as well as his athleticism. *'Master Archer': Oliver Queen is extremely skilled archer. From the roof of Queen Tower, Oliver was able to hit the ornamental globe on the roof of the Daily Planet building almost a mile away; not only did he hit the globe itself, but he was able to specify a location he wanted to hit in Borneo. (Sneeze) He was able to aim his arrow inside of the hole of a pop tab of a soda can. (Wither) He was also able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. (Arrow) He was able to hit a super powered Zod with a kryptonite arrow, despite Zod being as fast as Clark. Oliver is now skilled enough that he can shoot 3 arrows at once. As a master archer Oliver uses a mechanical bow and crossbow he developed (Finale, Part 2) *'Master Martial Artist': He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate.[citation needed] He is exceptionally athletic. Has a shown a great amount of strength on several occasions. Although he seems to be limited by his human skill, relative to metahumans, he can become powerful. *'Acrobatics': Oliver has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire and scale rooftops.[citation needed]http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/5/51/JHSM06-JH-0004.jpgThe first Green Arrow suitAdded by Kal-EL Queen Industries Oliver also has access to top of the line technology and electronics equipment through his corporation, Queen Industries and his enormous family fortune. This technology not only powers his quiver of super powered arrows; it also provides technology for members of his Justice League, including Cyborg. He also funds the research and development of drugs like RL65, a healing drug which allowed him to temporarily acquire the meta humans power of a healing factor. (Rage) His satellites also provide him with imagery he is able to use for his superhero team, as well as to monitor his enemies. (Sneeze) Oliver also uses voice alteration technology while he is disguised as Green Arrow. He used his company to help build watchtower into the high tech database it is. http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/e/e4/500full.jpgOliver's custom SM610Added by NatDuvSome of the specialized arrows Oliver has used and developed are: Normal arrow - (Sneeze, Wither, Justice, Siren, Odyssey, Toxic, Bride, Doomsday, Absolute Justice, Warrior, Checkmate, Isis, Prophecy) *'Mini arrow' - (Rage, Siren) *'EMP arrow' - (Reunion) *'Electric mini arrow' - (Arrow, Justice, Bulletproof, Checkmate) *'Grappling arrow' - (Arrow) *'Kryptonite dart' - (Doomsday, Sacrifice) *'Tranquilizer dart' - (Bloodline) *'Knockout Gas dart' - (Arrow, Justice, Hex, Collateral) *'Explosive arrow' - (Committed) Additionally, as Green Arrow, Oliver rides a customized Husqvarna SM610 with customized tires, forks and headlights. (Arrow) Category:Justice League Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans